The Bonded
by Ami DragonHeart
Summary: In a world where Alphas are drawn to Omegas, what happens when two Alphas fall in love? No graphic content, just implied actions.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or it's characters, just this fic.

The day her daughter was born Maleficent took a moment to scrutinize her child before finally giving a nod of acceptance. If she was going to be cursed with a screaming burden than she wanted to ensure that blight had a chance of actually living up to her name. Snapping her fingers she silently relinquished all care of the baby to her minions, the woman rolling over to rest.

Willful and intelligent Mal was an alpha through and through, just like her mother. She wasn't the biggest or the strongest but she was light on her feet and smart enough to run rings around anyone who challenged her reign. Especially when she had a muscluar beta backing her up.

Jay was Mal's right-hand man, what she lacked in strength he more than made up for without the desire to take her dominance. Where she ran he followed, the pair had each other's backs in a fight and there was no one she would trust to that task but him. And when the lure of an omega's heat drew her in, he was strong enough to get her far away from the siren-call until she regained her senses.

The next addition to her little pack was Carlos. He was as subdued as Jay was dominant. While Jay's father had brought out a fight to Jay that rivalled an alpha's, Carlos's mother had beaten him into submission. If it weren't for his lack of heats anyone would've thought Carlos was an omega and not the beta he truly was. Still being part of Mal's pack had given him some status, no one dared to harm those who belonged to the head alpha's pack.

The evil princess was the final member to join the purple-haired alpha's crew. The blue-haired girl was been more than upset about her status as a beta because most princes were alphas. No one knew why but for some reason most princes were born alphas while princesses were usually omegas. A few had broken the mould, Merida was a rather headstrong alpha while her brothers were mischievous betas, but by and large they kept to that trend. Perhaps it was so princes and princesses could truly be mated to each other, but no matter the reason it depressed Evie to no end that her status made her highly unlikely to ever marry a prince.

There were a few alphas on the Isle but it was definitely Mal who ruled supreme, at least amongst the teenagers. She had both dominance and lineage on her side, as well as a sharp wit and even sharper tongue. And if that wasn't enough to clinch her reign, her pack would seal the deal. So it was with more than a little trepidation that Mal and her pack were informed they would no longer be ruling the Isle, no they would be sent to test their fates in Auradon.

Ben was not like most alphas, he didn't rule by asserting his dominance and demanding respect, in fact he was particularly careful not to use his status at all. No, the the people followed the gentle prince because he tried to find the good inside everyone and helped them see their worth too. He couldn't help that he was born an alpha, but he could control how that power was used. In fact, he was so reserved that people joked that his omega girlfriend was the alpha.

Audrey was very certain of herself, for an omgea. She knew what she wanted and she usually got it. The pink princess was soft and demure, as all well-bred princesses were, and she didn't concern herself with matters that seemed unimportant to her, like politics. Instead she busied herself with learning how to be the best support for an alpha that she could with the hopes that one day she would be the omega Ben took as his mate.

It was only her desire to be the perfect, supportive omega girlfriend that saw her standing beside Ben, waiting for the villain kids to arrive. Audrey hated the fact that the children of villains would be given the chance to live in Auradon, but she especially hated the idea that the daughter of the woman who almost destroyed her family would be permitted anywhere near her. The fight with Ben following his announcement had been vicious and she had almost broken their relationship off right then but a quick reminder of his status had her switching tactics, begging his forgiveness as a loving omega. Ben had smiled, accepted her appology and sent her home saying she was obviously tired.

A smile made it's way onto Ben's face as the limo pulled up, green eyes gazing at the four people who climbed out. He was distracted the blue-haired girl, darting forward to offer a demure curtsey, trying her best to give off an omega vibe, only to have Audrey shoot her down. The young prince frowned at his girlfriend, he didn't want to pull rank on her but he also didn't want her causing problems when there didn't need to be any. With a disappointed sigh he delicately took control of the situation, introducing himself to the four transfer students.

Bright purple curls and wicked green eyes drew his gaze, the dark leathers making him hope she was an omega, but when he stood before her and took her hand his shattered dreams blew away. The girl was an alpha and while they'd probably have a lot of fun together eventually they'd need to find mates. Still, he couldn't help but notice the sudden stirring inside him. Alpha or not the beast inside him was certainly intrigued by the girl.

Mal tugged her hand back, her other hand rubbing at it. The moment the blond prince touched her she felt a flame spark in her palm, the heat shooting through her body like a jolt. Her mother had the blood of a dragon flowing through her veins but Mal had doubted she did, now she was beginning to think there might be a chance she had all of her mother's magic, especially when she felt the sudden spark of a dragon's flame. Green eyes watched the prince closely, so that was it, her dragon had awoken in response to the challenge of another alpha. Well he'd soon find out she wasn't an alpha to be messed with.

May your thoughts and creativity flow

Lady Ami Dragonheart


	2. Chapter 2

Mal snarled with frustration, making the rest of her pack wince. They'd failed the first attempt to gain Fairy Godmother's wand, and while the little omega Jane seemed to be swayed enough by Mal's alpha charms even she couldn't help them get the wand. To top it all off her spark of dragon flame had become an ember, one that seemed to pulse stronger whenever a certain prince decided to attempt to spend time with her and it was beginning to irritate her. She didn't like people getting under her skin and he was doing just that.

Walking up to Mal's door he couldn't seem to stop grinning like a fool. He found himself enjoying her sarcastic wit, the way she wore her dominance like a cloak, and he was slowly becoming addicted. The beast within him was like a little lion cub, bounding and frollicing with joy every time he saw her. Her presence was both a soothing balm and a shot of catnip, leaving him content but aching for more. In fact, the more he saw her, the more his beast reacted. Taking a deep breath he knocked on her door.

Closing the door in his face Mal was even more irritated than before. The flame was like an itch under her skin but no matter what she did she couldn't seem to scratch it. Glancing around the room she perused her options. Evie was the obvious choice, the delicate and beautiful princess could turn any man's head, and yet as cruel as Mal was she couldn't bring herself to hurt one of her pack by forcing them to pretend to love someone they didn't. Carlos was more demure than Jay but she doubted a love potion would be strong enough to make Ben desire one of them. No, it would have to be her, and she'd just have to pray she was strong enough not to roast the prince on the spot the moment he did anything… _romantic_. Even the word left a sour taste in her mouth.

One love spell later and Mal couldn't believe how easily her plan had worked, although she could've done without the incredibly public declaration. Oh she had noticed Jay and Carlos encouraging Ben to go bigger and louder and they would definitely be tasting her wrath for that one, but right now she had bigger fish to fry. Namely trying to work out what the hell she was meant to do on a date. At least she could console herself that every moment she shared with Ben would be another knife driven into the granddaughter of the woman who wronged her mother.

Of course, when Evie explained to her what happened on a date Mal was expecting for him to take her somewhere she could focus on anything other than him, like a movie or a meal. She certainly wasn't expecting him to take her on a picnic at a breath-taking location. The serenity of the lake meant that even the delicious array of food couldn't distract her from his presence, especially when he was being so attentive and sincere.

She knew alphas on the Isle, they took what they wanted and didn't care about who they trampled in their wake, herself included. Yet here was Ben, an alpha, rejecting his dominance because he couldn't stand the thought of compelling another to as he wished. As much as she wanted to claim it was her love spell she knew it was all him. The longer she spent in his company the more she began to question her existance. Was she really as good as he believed she was or was she destinied to be just like her mother? Biting her lip she shook those thoughts from her head, it was just the spell talking, he didn't actually see anything in her, just the lust she'd forced him to feel.

Snapping out of her thoughts she glanced around at the still waters, he'd been swimming there just a moment ago. Wide green eyes scanned the waters for any sign of him, panic rising with every second she couldn't see him. The ember inside her burst into flame and she found herself leaping into the water, plunging forward to try to save the man who was becoming an annoying obsession for her.

The sound of thrashing caught Ben's attention, the blond swimming around the rock before leaping into action. Swimming up underneath the fairy he lifted her out of the water, carrying her to safety before setting her down carefully on the ruins. To find her so worried about him, trying to save him despite not being able to swim warmed his heart. She had feelings for him, even if she refused to acknowledge them, and yet that knowledge tore at his heart. He knew he loved her and that would just make things all the more painful when one of them found a mate. Two alphas could never be together. No matter how much they loved each other eventually one of them would fall prey to an omega's heat and that would be the end. Shaking those thoughts from his head, and the water from his hair, he climbed up beside Mal, if they only had a brief time together he intended to enjoy ever minute of it.

May your thoughts and creativity flow,

Lady Ami DragonHeart


	3. Chapter 3

Family day had been a disaster. Ben's parents had been shocked by the news of a new girlfriend, especially when that girlfriend was a villain and an alpha. They could've handled a villain being his girlfriend if she was an omega, someone he could compel good behavior from, and yet he seemed completely happy with the idea that he couldn't control her, not even for a second.

Then there had been Queen Leah. The old Queen was one of the few women who broke the mold, the alpha might not be the literal dragon Mal's mother was but she certainly had the ferocity of one. The woman had honed in on Mal, spurned on by her granddaughter, and given her a verbal lashing which had drawn others to her cause.

Mal froze, the alpha in her wanting to lash out and give the old bat what she deserved but the other part of her, the part that sounded remarkably like Ben, told her to be good, to prove they were wrong about her. Her pack couldn't stand by and let them attack their alpha, Jay and Evie leaping into action to defend their leader.

No one knew quite how it happened but all the rage and hatred generated by so many consumed Jane's senses and the girl lashed out hurling magic towards the villains. Mal saw it first, stepping in front of her pack to defend them only for it to send her flying backwards. Stunned the purple-haired girl lay there, blinking away spots as her pack raced to her side. The only thing she knew for certain was that she was glad she'd taken the hit because she never wanted to see her pack harmed because of her.

Ben scooped the girl up into his arms, glaring at the people he'd once called his friends before carrying her back to school. "It's okay, I've got you." He told her, his voice calmly reassuring her, despite the fact he was most definitely not calm. Leading the way he set her down on the couch in his dorm room, being the crown prince meant having the biggest and most luxurious room in the school. Once she was settled he turned to her pack, asking them to grab food, clothes and bedding for themselves and Mal. She'd been hit by magic and while she protested she was fine he didn't want to leave her alone until they knew what she'd been hit with, and he doubted they wanted to leave her side either.

It was as the last one closed the door behind them that he smelt it, the delicate allure of an omega's heat. Wide eyes turned to the girl lying on his couch, her body shifting uncomfortably as the sensations began to take hold. All the omegas at Auradon Prep were on suppressants to ensure they didn't go into heat but Mal wasn't an omega, she was an alpha. Backing away Ben turned to leave, hoping she'd stay locked in his rooms until it passed. It wasn't until the lock clicked into place that he realised he was on the wrong side of the door. Green eyes darkened to a tawny-gold as his beast took over, the boy turning until his back rested against the door, gaze fixed on the dragon lying on his couch.

May your thoughts and creativity flow,

Lady Ami DragonHeart


	4. Chapter 4

Mal woke up feeling drained yet completely content. A dull ache throbbed through her veins, her body coated with a layer of sweat, and yet she had never felt so comfortable. Green eyes opened, her body languidly stretching out as she began to take in her surroundings. Relief at the lack of horridly pink walls quickly became a bubble of panic as she realised the soft blue sheets were definitely not hers, nor was the arm draped over her naked torso.

Scooting out of his reach Mal sat up, back pressed against the headboard as she began to piece together what had happened. Memories of needy kisses and screams of passion filled her head but one stood out clearer than the others. Trembling, her hand reached for her neck, her heart plummeting when she felt the wound left by an alpha's bite.

She needed to get out of there, she needed to find some magic to undo this bond, and yet she knew there was no where she could go where he wouldn't find her. He had claimed her, she belonged to him, and that thought broke her heart. Sitting there, sheets clutched to her bare chest, she finally let her tears begin to fall.

Ben awoke with a contented growl, his hand reaching blinding for Mal until he found her bare thigh. Grinning to himself he slid over, not bothering to open his eyes as he placed a kiss to her side. The young prince had never been so happy about the use of dark magic until he his mate softly sobbed two words that broke his heart. " _Please don't_."

"Mal, what's wrong?" Now completely wide awake he sat up, carefully keeping his distance from the distraught girl. He had wanted her to be his, to be bound to the vivacious fairy for the rest of time, but now he'd give anything to take that all back and have her smile at him once more.

"It's all my fault." She sobbed, her knees tucked under her chin, face buried in the sheets. "This is all my fault. All I wanted…" Her voice broke, another wave of tears breaking the man's heart but as much as he wanted to gather her up in his arms and kiss it better he knew it would only make things worse. Right now she needed space. "It wasn't meant to go this far and now you're stuck with me. I'll find a way to make it right, I'll find a way to break this."

Ben's heart shattered into a million pieces, she didn't want to be with him. He had bound her to him and now they were both suffering. "Why Mal? Why do you need to break it?" The truth would kill him but he needed to know why she found him so detestable.

"Because this isn't real." Mal's voice trembled, her whole body beginning to shake with sorrow. "You don't love me." Those words were the final nail on her coffin, her chest heaving as she finally admitted why this was so painful, because she wanted him to love her. "All because of one stupid spell."

Strong arms wrapped around the girl, pulling him to her chest. "Mal, I know you spelled me. It washed away in the lake." He felt the girl freeze in his arms, her whole body seeming to hang on the next words to leave his mouth. "But you never needed a spell to make me love you. I just need to know if you love me too." Warm fingers gripped her chin, tilting it up so he could see her face. Even blotchy with tears she was still the most beautiful and defiant woman he'd ever met.

Mal let out a shuddered breath, so it wasn't her spell, he truly loved her. Biting her lower lip she tried to think about whether she loved him too. "I told you, I don't know what love feels like." As much as she wanted to say the words she didn't want them to be an empty promise. She had to know for certain before she let that oath leave her lips. "But I know that the thought of losing you was like something was tearing me apart from the inside."

Ben chuckled, the sound reverberating through his chest as he pulled her closer. "That's called love." He whispered in her ear, kissing her temple. Keeping his lips beside her ear he continued to whisper. "I'll tell you a secret, I never wanted an obedient omega as my mate. I'd rather have a feisty vixen to keep me on my toes." Warm fingers caressed her other cheek before dropping to trace circles on his mate-mark. "So do I still have a sinfully sarcastic mate?"

Mal's eyes fluttered closed se he stroked the bite mark on her shoulder. Alpha's bite their mates and his beast must have taken over because the canine indents were much deeper than the rest of the marks. _Alpha's bite their mates._

Ben just managed to catch a glimpse of her eyes shining a luminescent green and the elongated canines of a dragon before she clamped down on his shoulder. A pleasured moan left his lips, arms tightening around her as she drew blood. He shouldn't be so turned on by this and yet he was, being claimed by his mate just made him want her even more. A small measure of disappointment filled him as she pulled back, the prince almost wishing she'd bite him again.

"Just in case you thought you could boss me around." Mal responded primly, her jaw jutting defiantly up at him in a challenge. While she was agree to be his mate she most certainly would not agree to letting him make all the decisions, it just wasn't in her.

The smile on Ben's face couldn't have grown any wider if he tried. "Oh I have no intention of telling you what to do." Leaning back against the pillows he tugged Mal to sit so she was straddling his waist. Hands shifted to rest behind his head, his green eyes staring up at the naked beauty with her face haloed by amethyst curls. "In fact, I was kind of looking forward to you giving the orders." His hips rolled against hers, loving the soft moan that left her lips as she took his suggestion and did just that.

May your thoughts and creativity flow

Lady Ami DragonHeart


	5. Chapter 5

Mal sighed, her cheek resting on Ben's chest as his fingers traced up and down her spine. She'd never felt so completely and totally relaxed as she did right now. Back on the Isle she'd never been able to let go completely, even tucked away in the Bargain Palace there was still an underlying tension she could never shake yet with Ben she couldn't seem to bring herself to put those walls up. Sixteen years of constant anxiety had left so so overwhelmingly tired and she just wanted a few more moments of this, this quiet security, before she faced the world ready to do battle once more. "So you and Audrey…" Mal began, not quite knowing if she wanted to hear what he had to say.

"I promised myself that the only person I'd take to my bed was my mate, and I've kept that promise." Ben chuckled, shaking his head at his mate, for someone so confident she was so insecure when it came to the idea of someone actually wanting her. "As much as I don't want to, we have to get up." Ben muttered against her hair, pressing a kiss to her violet curls before making his way down to her lips. Sitting up he couldn't help but smile down at the woman lying in his bed, she was everything he'd ever wanted and more and he couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life making her happy. The smile suddenly dropped, a frown taking it's place as he glanced about the room. "You uh, you can't magic yourself back to your room can you? I don't want anyone talking about you like that."

Biting her lip Mal nodded. The school had already made her public enemy number one, she didn't need to give them any more fuel by leaving Ben's room in yesterday's clothes. Sitting up she tugged one of Ben's shirts over her head before walking around searching for her clothes. Fingers curled around her wrist just as she found the last item, pulling her up so Ben could kiss her lips once more. "Hey, go freshen up and I'll be counting the minutes until I get to see you again." With one final kiss Mal teleported herself back to her own room.

"Mal! Where have you been, I've been so worried." Evie pounced on Mal the moment she appeared, arms wrapping around the fairy and holding her tight before promptly pulling back to stare up at the girl. When Evie, Carlos and Jay had returned the door had been locked and even Jay couldn't pick the lock. It seemed added security had been placed on Ben's dorm, making the locks unpickable, which had forced them to return to their rooms and wait for Mal to return.

"Sorry E." Mal sighed, dropping her clothes into the laundry basket and collecting her bathrobe and new undergarments. "My magic kind of went a little crazy so Ben locked the door to make sure it didn't get out and hurt anyone." She couldn't work out why she wasn't telling Evie about her bond with Ben, all she knew was she wanted to keep it just between the two of them for now. Besides, she didn't think she could stand the look of betrayal if she told her friends she wasn't sure she wanted to follow through with their plan. Instead she slipped into the bathroom to shower while Evie nodded sympathetically.

Evie left just before Ben arrived, racing to join the bus-loads of students being taken to the coronation. "I guess there isn't really a point in giving you this now is there?" Mal sighed, holding the small cupcake that held the anti-love potion. She'd planned on giving it to him today, ending her hold over him so he wouldn't be added to her list of casualties when the villains took over.

Shaking his head Ben snatched the cupcake out of her hands. "There's every reason to give this to me because you made it just for me." Devouring the treat in one go the Prince gave her a bright smile, licking every ounce of chocolate from his fingers. "The fact that you made it just proves you're exactly who I thought you were. A good person who just needed a chance." It proved she wanted his feelings for her to be real and she was willing to risk losing his love to do it. "And now I have something for you."

Green eyes grew infinitely wider as his gold signet ring was slipped onto her finger. Knowing that his feelings for her were all of his own making made the moment surreal, never had she thought a vicious, evil girl like her could find someone who loved all of her, darkness and all. "Now let's head to the chapel, my dark Princess." Shaking her head with laughter Mal accepted his arm, letting him lead her down to the carriage they'd ride in on.

May your thoughts and creativity flow,

Lady Ami DragonHeart


	6. Chapter 6

Proud eyes watched her mate walk down the aisle and accept his crown. She thought her day couldn't get any better, right up until Jane snatched the wand trying to make herself more appealing. The dark little fairy felt a small thrill shoot up her spine as her mate defended her, even as she rolled her eyes since she was the magic-user and more able to defend the both of them against the omega fairy. Besides, she owed Jane one for letting the girl land a hit on her last time.

Shoving Ben aside she strode forward and snatched the wand out of the omega's hands, the crowd instantly shying away from the dark alpha. It wasn't until she heard her friends arriving behind her that she remembered their plan, steal the wand and unleash the villains. The betrayal on Ben's face stung worse than any punishment her mother had ever inflicted on her, and yet he still didn't attempt to control her.

He was her mate, he could pull rank at any moment, and yet he chose to softly plead with her, all while slowly inching closer. There was no way Mal would harm her mate, yet he still made his approach as non-threatening as possible because he wanted her to choose for herself. If she chose evil then he would tolerate it, if only so he could remain by her side, but he hoped he'd shown her enough to make her want to be good, even if the rest of the school wanted to only see the worst of her.

Turning to her pack Mal let the tears roll down her cheeks as they heard her betrayal from her own lips. She chose to be good, to remain in Auradon with Ben, away from her mother, all while pleading with them to forsake their dark vows and join her. Jay was the first to agree, he'd known Mal the longest and he knew she only wanted what she thought was best for all of them. Evie was next, the girl finding herself in Auradon and she didn't want to lose this new confidence. With a final internal struggle Carlos joined them, denouncing evil for the sake of his pack. Turning to Ben she nodded to her small group, it was his pack too now and they took care of their own.

Ben had only just joined them, the pack acknowledging him as one of them, when Maleficent crashed the coronation. A firm hand on her mate's shoulder kept him from trying to attack the woman, this was Mal's fight and only she had a chance of winning. Letting Ben move back to his parents Mal moved, pretending to face-off with her mother only to throw the wand to Fairy Godmother. If anyone had a hope of beating her mother it was the good fairy.

Pained green eyes watched her hopes shatter as her mother countered the spell, freezing everyone but Mal and her pack. Unfortunately the mate-bond was too new to afford Ben the same protection her presence offered the rest of her pack, leaving the young king frozen and unable to lend his support. It was a shame too because if ever she needed his gentle positivity in her ear it was now. Unexpectedly it was Carlos who gave her the much-needed inspiration. Squaring her shoulders Mal dug deep, trying to draw in as much of Ben's goodness as she could as she stepped up and commanded Fairy Godmother's wand to return to her.

She wasn't sure how she did it but there was an overwhelming surge of relief as she watched her mother shrink down into a tiny lizard. The little fairy had never been more grateful as Ben's arms wrapped around her, stopping her legs from giving out beneath her. Holding him tightly she pressed her cheek against the fabric covering his mate-mark, drawing strength from him before letting him go and stepping away to face Fairy Godmother.

Leaving the cathedral Mal pulled her pack into a quiet room, away from where they could hear the party starting to take shape. Undoing the fastenings on her dress Mal let them see the mark Ben had given her, explaining what the magic had actually done to her. She'd expected them to hate her for not telling them, to see it as another reason she'd betrayed them, but instead they congratulated her. They had all seen the dark alpha being drawn to the young lion, the way she looked at him, the way she responded to him, but they'd also seen the way he cared for her. If magic was the only way they could forge a bond strong enough to prevent an omega's heat from tearing them apart then they were glad it had happened. Hugging her pack Mal quickly dried her tears and led them out to the dance floor where she was sure Ben was waiting for them.

Ben and Mal had discussed telling his parents about their bond but the young King had decided against it. He wanted his parents to like Mal for who she was and to see her goodness as part of her and not the actions of a bond. No he'd wait until they accepted Mal before he told them they were mates. Fairy Godmother however, she'd need to be informed, if for no other reason than for her understanding the need for the pair to be able to share his dorm room regularly enough to keep themselves from becoming too protective or needy.

Mates, especially new mates, required regular contact to keep them in check. A simple act such as holding hands would calm them enough to be able to spend an hour or two apart without becoming anxious while a night together would allow them to be apart for most of the day. With time the desperate need to be in each other's presence would dull but they would still feel a longing ache to find each other once more.

For Mal and Ben, their night together had been enough for them to spend a couple of hours apart and the adrenaline from Maleficent's arrival had numbed the desire for contact, but they had been apart too long. The presence of so many others did nothing to soothe their nerves either. New mates usually spent the next day or two after mating getting acquainted with each other, reassuring each other while strengthening their bond. Mal and Ben hadn't had the chance to do that so it was no surprise they both left early, sneaking away to slip back into his dorm room to remind each other they very much wanted their bond.

Monday morning came, a bag of fresh clothes courtesy of Evie somehow magically finding its way into the room. A smug king grinned at his mate, holding her bare body close to his as students moved about outside his room, getting ready for a day at school. "Don't look so proud, we're about to air our dirty laundry." Mal griped, burrowing further into his arms.

"You expect me to not be proud of all those little noises you made?" Ben scoffed, pressing a tender kiss to her hair before leaping out of bed and walking to the bathroom, letting her watch his bare backside as he walked. "You coming or not?" His voice sang out to her, inviting her to join him in the shower.

Fairy Godmother's lips pursed as the glared at the pair. She knew she couldn't be angry with them over something they had no control over, especially since they seemed very much in love. No, if anything she was angry at her daughter for using such dark magic, but then she had to admit it would've been cruel to see Mal and Ben torn apart by an omega's heat. "What's done is done." She remarked, glad they had found a way to stay together. "But I refuse to have a student fall pregnant in my school." Digging about in a drawer the headmistress produced a necklace with a small, delicate charm on it, one spelled to prevent the wearer falling pregnant. "You will wear this at all times." She told Mal firmly, staring at her pointedly until she slipped it around her neck and tucked it under her clothes. "No exceptions. If you lose it you come straight to me for a new one. And I don't need to remind you both that you will keep this affair quiet. No one is to know that you are bonded, I don't need the press finding out that I allowed two of my students to mate on school property and I certainly don't need them knowing their King mated someone on campus grounds. Do I make myself clear?" The pair nodded sheepishly before she dismissed them, handing Mal a permission slip for being late while Ben left to attend to official duties with a promise to meet in his rooms after school.

It was going to be hard to keep their relationship quiet but it would be worth it, besides, they had their whole lives to be together and that was something no one could take from them now.

May your thoughts and creativity flow

Lady Ami DragonHeart


End file.
